dead_guys_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity Falls 0004
dont ban me for this!!!!!! please PLEASSE!!!!!!!! IMM BEGGIN UUUU!!!!! (its a copypasta) one night i watched TV to watch family guy, my door rang. there was a delivery boy saying; "EXTRA EXTRA! THIS JUST IN! A NEW DVD IS IN YOUR HOUSE FOR YOUR SON JASON!". i had no idea how he knew my sons name but i thought he was fimmiliar; so i gave the DVD to my son, he said "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THAN YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" i was confused because: looking at the DVD was dipper and mabel, just. dipper and mabel. he turned it on. and as soon as i ate my noodles i heard a scream coming from the room my son was in. i dashed to the room to see a disturbing picture on the tv. i saw dipper and mabel with black eyes that had blood coming from them. the word "BURN" was on dippers hat instead of a pinetree. the theme song was playing in reverse. as soon as i knew it SCREAMING began playing in the backround. then it cut to a clip of the episode where dipper and mabel find out about romondo the merman. where dipper gives mabel the supplie. then a picture of dipper and mabel standing by a grave appeared.the grave said 'RIP FORD AND STAN"; that sent a chill down my spine; dipper and mabel had no faces. as soon as i knew it another scream played, in reverse. there black eyes were back now. it cut to stan and ford in a room. ford took a knife out of his neck. and stabbed stan. with a bloody axe. until she came back to life and. the screen cut to black. i heard an angry tan voice say "GO DIE SOMEHERE!!!!!!!", then it shown a slowmotion clip looped of dipper being hit by a car. then it shown mabel walking outside on dipper. she started screaming and cryingat the same time. he stopped screaming and started crying. then; mabel was sitting, now on her own. in the gardenwere 2 gravestones. one 'R.I.P. STAN AND FORD". the other, "R.I.P. BROTHER". she looked down at the camera and spoke to me. her eyes were blue, "well. whoevers watching this, this is because you never watch any of me and my brothers episodes. on one of theese days, YOULL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!". then the same picture from the very beginning aappeared. but instead there was russian text that read but instead there was russian text that said; "Смерть наш единственный выпуск". witch translates to "Death is our only release"; i threw the DVD on the road where it got ran over by a car. eaten by a cat. and crushed by feet. after that i got a note witch read "esaeler ylon rou si htead" Category:Scary Category:You might think its fake..... AND IT IS Category:Copypasta